Secrets Unfold
by Sailor Silver Chibi
Summary: A year of many suprises for the Trio and Draco await. The biggest surprise awaits Hermione, Rated M for later chapters.


Pairings:   
Hermione/Draco

Harry/Ginny

Ron?

Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco are all starting out their 7th year; little do they realize this year is all about surprises. Draco has been banished from his home, and is no longer in allegiance with the Dark Lord. Hermione gets the surprise of a lifetime!

Secrets Unfold by Floyd

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Hermione stepped off the train and breathed in the crisp night air. "Come on Harry, you too Ron... we have to get a carriage before they all fill up" Harry and Ron stared at each other, smiling and mocked her eagerness. She turned around pointing her wand at them as instantly their lips seemed to grow pink ribbons that appeared to be forming bows in order to shut them up. They glared over at her; Hermione removed them and continued over to the carriages "That should teach you to mock me guys." She simply laughed and played with her hair. Once on the train she had bewitched it to be straight from the roots to her chin where the rest turned into strawberry curls to about her elbow.

Her curls bounced along as she hopped into the carriage and awaited the boys, unfortunately the first person to join her was none other than the infamous Draco.  
"What do you want?" her voice turning to venom. "Dumbledore sent a message along saying I was to accompany my fellow Head Girl in a carriage to the school… so here I am" He looked disgusted with the idea of sitting anywhere near her. Of course thanks to Draco sitting in the carriage, after Harry and Ron joined there was no room for Ginny. She just smiled; whispered Good luck towards Hermione and said she'd take the next one.

Hermione fidgeted in the carriage as the ride seemed to drag on forever, and what made it worse was Draco kept eying her. Every time she caught him he looked like he was going to say something but instead he would just turn away and stare out of the window. Finally having arrived at the school he stepped out of the carriage first and grabbed Hermione's hand who tried to tug away. "Dumbledore says it's tradition that the Head Boy and Girl walk in Hand in Hand… I don't like it any more than you do." He spoke up, she suddenly hated Dumbledore's ideals for tradition but more interesting than that she wondered why Draco cared so much about what Dumbledore said anyway. Finally she just gave and let Draco help her out of the carriage by holding her hand and waited till all the others passed into the Great Hall. Another of Dumbledore's orders, Head Boy and Girl wait to announce themselves till after all the students (except the first years) were seated.

When it was their turn, Hermione instinctively took Draco's hand again and pushed through the doors. They raised their clasped hands into the air and took a small bow before letting go of each others hands and parted to their tables.  
"Poor Hermione... she had to hold that sleaze balls hand! Did you end up with any diseases? Let's check!" Ron feigned concern and finally burst out laughing when Hermione jokingly charmed her hand to look like she was breaking out.

As Hagrid burst through the doors everyone cheered the first years on as they headed towards the sorting hat. Instantly everyone quieted down for the starting year song, but once that was finished there was hollering once again. "QUIET!" shouted McGonagall, which stopped everyone mid-sentence. Hermione stared over at Draco and knew that this was going to be a very interesting year if nothing else. She turned her gaze away and wondered to herself why she would look at him in the first place. Her cheeks unknowingly flushed as she continued to listen to McGonagall rattle off the names of the first years. Every time the hat shouted Gryffindor she applauded but her mind was else where.

Draco didn't know why he had lied to her about Dumbledore's traditions, other than the fact that they were suppose to enter the Great Hall together he had fabricated them completely. Hold her hand, Ride in her Carriage… lies, they were lies that he had no reason to tell her he thought. He hated the little vermin, but now that he sat and stared over at her he wondered if he really did. He had none of the same feeling that he used to have towards her mudblood-ness, and he had never hated her for being to smart. Plus, she looked down right wonderful this year. Her face had become a bit longer, as had her legs, and she grown quite a bit in her chest area. Something told him that it wasn't her body that he was lusting after at that moment.

Catching himself as he often does he changed his feelings instantly to disgust with himself for even thinking that he lusted after her at all. "Filthy mudblood" he whispered to himself. Content with feeling like he hated her, he glanced once more at her and wondered why she was blushing then stared up at the sorting hat that was almost finished. Dumbledore arose from his seat as the last first year took her place at the Ravenclaw table. "Welcome to all you first years, and Welcome Back everyone else! A wonderful year we have ahead of us I just know it. When the feast is over I would like for Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger to please stay behind as the rest of you head off to your dormitories where your belongings are already located. Till then, enjoy the feast!" Everyone broke out into applause and guzzled down the scrumptious food that lay before them.

"Great... another chance to be with Draco" she acted as though she was going to vomit but laughed instead and grabbed her pumpkin juice. Harry knew that Draco was changing, but he hadn't yet told Hermione that or why for that matter. Draco had told his father that he would no longer serve the Dark Lord or anyone else for that matter that had anything to do with being evil. With such disobedience he was told that he was no longer welcome in the Malfoy Manor. Harry knew that this meant Draco would probably end up fighting on the side of good… for Dumbledore and Harry.

"Hermione…there's something I have to tell you later ok? After you are done with Dumbledore meet me in the common room." Harry said before taking another a large chug of his drink. Dumbledore stood up yet again and told everyone to follow there prefects back to there dorms, everyone was to report back to their Head of House's tomorrow to be assigned their class schedule. Hermione watched everyone file out of the Great Hall and walked up to the Teacher's Table; as did Draco. They looked at each other with loathing and wondered just how they would make it through this year being around each other constantly. "As for you two, Follow me back to my office please." Dumbledore, Hermione, and Draco walked out the side door near the teachers table, down the halls to where the gargoyles stood and listened to Dumbledore whisper the password.

After a meeting that was mainly just to remind Hermione and Draco of their duties they were allowed to leave. Harry sat in the common room, his body wanted to move about, mainly to pace but he wouldn't allow it. Ron and Ginny had gone to bed already and he just stayed there staring at the fire while he waited for Hermione. Soon he heard the portrait swing open and he instantly jumped to his feet.

"What do you need to tell me Harry? I'm really quite tired and have much to think about for tomorrow" She spoke sweetly but the tone told Harry she really was tired so he tried to make the story quick. He told her everything he knew about what happened to Draco and Hermione just sat there jaw dropped in almost complete silence that was only broken by her every so often gasp. "So... and I never thought I'd be the one to say this… I think we need to take it easy on his this year 'Mione... "She looked up at him and nodded.

Hermione traveled to the girl's dormitories for the night; tomorrow she thought maybe she'd stay in the Head Girl dormitory. For now all she wanted was to sleep and not think about everything she had just been told. As the sun rose and slipped in through the curtains of the dormitories, every little sleepy headed child stirred from their bed. Eagerness to get to their first classes spread through the first years, then through everyone else. McGonagall had already been waiting to give out schedules as the students appeared downstairs in the common room. "I suspect that we will have a great year, with little disobedience? Good." She handed out all the first years' class lists, then the second years, then all the way up until she reached the sixth and seventh years. She turned towards the awaiting students.

"Over the years you students have made great accomplishments, and terrible downfalls. As you approach your last year and years at Hogwarts I should hope that you do so with a great earnest to do extremely well. Seventh years shall get their schedules first so that I may take the time to sort out the sixth years O.W.L's and see that they get into their proper N.E.W.T. classes. As for seventh years, you chose your classes last year, so here you go" she handed each seventh year a class list that, except for being rearranged and a higher level of learning looked exactly like their class lists from last year. "And remember 7th years, study hard for your end of the year N.E.W.T's. and be a good example to your underclassmen" she waved them off to their classes and turned to face the group of almost terrified looking 6th years who were now scared to get their class lists.

"Well it looks like the first place I'm supposed to go is the Head Boy and Girl room to meet with Draco and decide how we are going to handle our duties this year." Harry and Ron just stared at each other and took her schedule; sure enough at the bottom was a handwritten note from Dumbledore telling her that she was to meet with Draco at the HB and G room. The two made faces at each other and looked over at Hermione, "Good Luck 'Mione… and if he tries any funny business you get him good…. But remember what we talked about will you?" Hermione nodded and said goodbye as she headed in the opposite direction. "Have fun in your classes!" she hollered to them, knowing all to well that they still had a lot of work ahead of them this year and didn't need to be off worrying about how Draco was going to treat her while they were alone.

Arriving at the portrait of an old King and Queen she whispered "jester" which was, so far anyway, this years password. When she got there Draco had already made himself comfortable by the fire. "Well... Here it goes" she stepped through the portrait to a seat near him.


End file.
